Everything is Blue
by Non-Sequiter
Summary: A series of interludes focusing on the complicated relationship between Supergirl and her hero. Sometimes from outside perspective. Kalex
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: (She moves the one who can't be moved effortlessly)

* * *

Alex is sixteen and holding at least ten paint color samples of blue in her hands. They all are various shades of light blue and some seem to be the same shade. Eliza isn't sure where her daughter's obsession with the color came from.

"Alex," she says, her patience wearing thin, "We just redid your room. Don't you like the purple?" And they had, Alex's room was all backs and purples. They had finished it up just weeks before Kal El had brought Kara to them.

"That was two years ago Mom!" Alex protests. Eliza sighs and walks from the living room to the kitchen. Alex follows her, shuffling the samples in her hands. Eliza gets a wine glass out of the cabinet and begins to consider which of the two wines she has out on the counter to unwind with.

"I'm just saying I think it'd be cool," Alex starts again. "Mom don't you think it would look pretty?"

"Sure honey." Eliza pours a generous amount of red wine into her glass. Jeremiah was still gone. She moves to sit back on the living room couch, laying her glass on the expensive looking coffee table before looking around for the remote. Two weeks have passed since they last heard of her husband.

"Mom?" Alex tries again, her voice a little quieter. Eliza knows she should look at her, knows she should take an interest, but this morning Kara had shot lasers, actual lasers from her eyes causing glowing scars on a large portion of her bedroom floor and Jeremiah wasn't here and she is just so tired.

"Alex, why don't you go work on some homework? You could be doing better if you applied yourself a little more." Eliza finally finds the remote between the couch cushions and sits down, flipping the TV to the news. She feels a little twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry honey, we don't have the money right now." Silence. Eliza turns around, looking over the couch. Alex is already gone. She takes a long sip of wine.

* * *

This morning had been cold. Snow had begun to blanket the streets so Eliza had woken her girls up for school a little earlier than usual. Where they lived, just outside of National City, there was hardly ever a delay of any kind. Alex had just recently gotten her provisional so Eliza allowed her to use the car to drive herself and Kara to school or occasionally for trips to the store and to see friends.

Kara had already been awake, and at Eliza's mention of pancakes, her blue eyes had visibly brightened and she had bolted downstairs shouting "Thank you!" It had happened just a little too fast but Eliza let it slide. Instead, she had called out "Don't forget to brush your teeth!" even though she didn't have to yell.

Kara had been with the Danvers family for two years now. She had nearly perfected controlling her strength. The amount of things she broke was almost nonexistent prior to when she had first arrived. Needless to say, the Danvers were catching up financially. Still, sometimes Kara would move too fast when she was excited or her English would falter or her accent would slip out. The family had passed it off as a disability. Kara rarely had panic attacks from a senses overload as well. Kara had been much happier and healthier as of late and Eliza thought it was partly due to how well she and Alex were starting to get along. Where their relationship had gone from Alex reluctantly watching out for Kara, Eliza noticed that now there seemed to be a real friendship blossoming between the two of them.

It had taken some effort to wake Alex up this morning, her moody sixteen-year-old was annoyed. "Alex I don't want you driving when the snow gets heavier!" Eliza had snapped, not able to tolerate her daughter's attitude. A rift had begun to form between them ever since she discovered Alex watching a show in which depicted homosexuality. She hadn't known how to react, and had questioned Alex. She didn't like her daughter watching mature shows anyways, and this surprised her. Her daughter had been flustered, angry, and insisted it had nothing to do with her. Eliza had let it go. She had said nothing to suggest her daughter wasn't straight. She had told Alex she wasn't allowed to watch shows above a TV-14 rating and left the room with an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Something had changed between them. Eliza liked to blame it on teenage rebellion.

So when Alex snapped "Mom I can handle it," in reply Eliza had ignored her and walked down the stairs to join Kara in the kitchen. She had heard Alex mutter "There better be pancakes left for me, Kara," as she passed through the door on the way out. Even though Kara was all the way downstairs, both Eliza and Alex knew she was listening. "She shouldn't be listening like that," Eliza said pointedly, propping her head back in Alex's room. Alex's mouth twitches, her face set in her usual moody expression. "It helps her to focus on something instead of trying to avoid focusing on everything." Eliza hadn't known what to say to that.

* * *

The phone ringing jolts Eliza back to the present. Her heart leaps. Could it be? For a soaring instant, she thinks her husband might finally be off mission and calling back. For a wonderful moment, she hopes. But the phone's caller ID tells her it was just the floor company calling her back to confirm a time to come fix the carpet in Kara's room. Thanks to her husbands job, the issue of how to explain the molten holes in the floor would be taken care of.

She had heard the thrumming noise before the screams. It was loud, high pitched, and roaring. She had been cleaning up the dishes, waiting to see Alex and Kara off for school. Kara had finished her breakfast (finally) and headed upstairs to change while Alex had (finally) gotten in the shower. It was a good thing she had woke them up. The moment she heard the searing noise, she had been taking a sip of coffee. Eliza had frozen in place, the cup an inch from her pursed lips, her eyes shooting to the ceiling. At the following crescendo of screaming, her favorite mug had slipped from her fingers and she ran, fearing the worst, the cup shattering behind her as she made her way upstairs.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw, or smelled. The air was slightly foggy, with smoke. Thank god they had disabled the smoke alarms, the sound would make everything worse. "Kara?!" Eliza shouted. "Alex?"

"Eliza don't come closer! I don't know what's wrong with me," she hears Kara sobbing. Cautiously, her heart pounding, Eliza made her way down the hall and peered into her room. Orange molten holes in the form of two long zig-zag patters glowed on the carpet. She could see that whatever it was had melted through the floor. With a start, Eliza realized she could see through the floor to downstairs, where an exact same pattern of holes steamed. "Kara-"

"What happened?" Suddenly Alex is there, pushing past her and rushing toward Kara. Her hair is wet and plastered to the back of her shirt. She must've been in the middle of dressing. Eliza reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her, not wanting to spook Kara. With a start, Eliza realized she was shaking.

"Alex no!" Kara screams. Her hands covered her eyes. The fourteen-year-old is curled in a ball in the far corner of the room. Eliza turns to Alex. "Go downstairs..." she trails off. Alex's glare does something to Eliza's soul. She lets go of her arm.

"Kara it's ok, you're not going to hurt us," Alex spoke before Eliza could. Something had shifted as she watched her daughter move toward Kara's trembling form, although slower than before.

"Kara, it's ok," Eliza speaks up. Needing to offer something. "You just discovered your heat vision." She frowns, her fears disappearing but a new nervousness takes its place, her mind wandering over what Superman had told her regarding Kryptonian maturity and heat vision years ago.

"It just- I didn't know-" Kara stuttered through her tears. Her hands seemed to be glued to her face. The scientific side of Eliza muses that nothing on earth besides the man of steel himself was strong enough to pull her hands away from her face. But Alex did.

Alex had kneeled in front of the shivering alien girl, and lifted her hands away from her tear streaked face. Kara's hands came away so lightly, wrapped up in Alex's; as if Kara couldn't shatter a man's skull with a flick of her finger. Kara sniffled once, and brown eyes had met blue. "See?" Alex smiled, brushing a golden lock behind Kara's ear.

Eliza finally moves, breaking the tension in the room. Her arm comes to rest around Kara's shoulders. "I'm sorry about the floor Eliza," Kara managed. Her eyes welled up with new tears. "Shhhh, it was bound to happen," Eliza said, relived Kara hadn't vaporized her or Alex. It was so easy to forget how deadly Kara was. She still was having trouble processing what had happened. "You girls still have to go to school." And then, Eliza said to Kara, "I think you, Kal and I will have to talk." Kara's face turned redder than Eliza had ever seen; and the poor girl blushed all the time. Alex hadn't noticed. She was more concerned with why her sister shooting lasers from her head wasn't a good excuse to skip school.

"Because" Eliza said, the floor can be fixed, but if you skip school, your future can't." Alex had muttered how inaccurate her comment really was and dragged a distraught Kara out the house, leaving Eliza alone amongst broken flooring and thin smoke.

* * *

Eliza set the time for the floor company to assess the damage next week. On Wednesday at 4pm the government's special floor team would arrive. A text from Alex reverted her attention to her cell lying on the coffee table. 'Kara and I are going to the mall is that ok? She can handle it." Eliza closed her eyes. Maybe a nap would do her good.

She awoke to the sounds of laughter, and the fridge opening in the kitchen. "Alex! Your mom's asleep on the couch!" She hears Kara whisper yell. Eliza closes her eyes again, hoping to return to her peaceful slumber. She considers making her state of awareness known but figures the girls will leave after Kara gets her snack. They must've just got back from the mall. "It wasn't so bad was it?" Alex is whispering. Eliza can hear the pride in her voice. Eliza herself feels a smile creep into her face. Kara had never been to the mall because they thought it would trigger another panic attack. To hear it went well made her heart soar. She would have to congratulate her later. Kara's voice got slightly higher like it does when she's embarrassed and Eliza's attention snaps back to their conversation.

"But Alex are you sure that the shirt is a good idea?" There's a pause, longer than seems appropriate for the question and suddenly Alex is stuttering. Eliza's smile turns into a line. She's never heard her daughter stutter. "Of course," she hears Alex laugh, "the blue, it ..." Alex falters, "it brings out your eyes." _Oh_ Eliza thinks. _Just oh_. She stays silent on the couch as the girls leave, their foot steps fading upstairs. The uncomfortable feeling she's been aware of since she caught Alex watching that TV show finally makes sense...but she isn't sure if she's in denial or just paranoid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2:**

 _(You're mood matches your eyes, you're so, so blue)_

* * *

Alex knows she isn't what her mother wanted... want's. She'd never been the little girl who wanted pink and purple walls in her bedroom. She'd never been the little girl who wanted to play with dolls, or play dress up. Alex still hated wearing dresses or skirts.

When she was small, she had wrestled in the dirt with little boys until their parents had told them they shouldn't play with girls like that. There had been countless times where her mother had told her to act like a lady, and Alex had never understood why girls weren't supposed to do the things she wanted to do. She'd never really fit in anywhere. She had been an awkward tomboy whose smarts had helped isolate her from her peers. Alex's differences from what her mother wants, and from what everyone else expects puts her in a closer relationship with a father that's around less and less and a distanced one with a mother who tries to make up for their lack of bond by discussing curriculum. Alex is smart for her grade, and it makes her happy to please her mom by being better. It seems to be the only way she can.

Shes about to be 14, and asks her mother if she can have her room in purples, silver, and black for her birthday. Alex watches her expression carefully. Her mothers face lights up considerably and falters a little at the mention of black. "Really Alex," her mom says. "Black?"

Alex shrugs. "It's my favorite color."

She sees her mom purse her lips. Alex knows she does that when she's displeased. "Ok." Alex is surprised, she didn't expect her mom to agree to black as part of the color scheme. Her room right now was reds and oranges.

"This will be fun!" Mom says. Her voice lighter than Alex is used to. "We can go shopping tomorrow after school what do you think?"

Alex feels a twinge of hope. "I'd like that." She says. Mother and daughter smile at each other for real, and Alex hates that she can count moments like this on her fingers.

* * *

Things worsen when Kara comes. At first she hated her. Hated her crystal blue eyes and golden hair, and how her parents seemed to forget her existence because this thirteen year old girl was actually a freaking alien who literally crashed into earth like some cliche science-fiction story. It was utterly ridiculous. There was no way in hell that Alex Danvers, was going to accept that Kara Zor El, was now Kara Danvers. She could barely even comprehend Superman was real and now her parents were telling her this small, thin, girl could lift a car as if it were a fucking flower? The whole thing might have been cool if she wasn't gaining another family member out of nowhere.

And her parents, especially her mother, forget she exists. They're too busy fretting about the terrified alien girl who covers her ears when you speak too loudly and either closes her eyes or blinks rapidly because she says she can see through you... see through everything. A part of her understands, of course Kara Zor El would take up their time. That same part of her feels bad for the sad and stressed out alien. But the other part of her is angry her life has changed. She's angry that everything is about protecting Kara. The girl was always so down and shy, and Alex hated her sullen attitude. It made her parents try harder. She didn't blame Kara for being the picture of depression, but the side of Alex that was shocked and selfish wished she would just smile so Alex could maybe get her dad to take her shooting or her mom to ask about the homecoming dance or well anything (Not that Alex was going to go to homecoming anyways.)

Meeting Kara was... something. Alex remembers gazing out from her room window to look on her mother speaking to a small blonde girl whilst her father spoke to freaking superman. She had muttered, "What the fuck?" and the small girls head had snapped up to look at her Where she gazed from the second story. She looked to be around 12 or thirteen, her face red and puffy, and confused. When they had spoke face to face it was awkward, the girl couldn't really speak English and Alex was simply in shock. Around the house Alex tried to avoid her. Sometimes at night she could hear Kara crying herself to sleep. Despite her annoyance at the change she had caused, Alex felt so bad for the girl, but she had no idea how to handle the situation. It's not like she could go up to the girl and say something like "I'm sorry your planet blew up." So Alex just let her mother coddle Kara and didn't complain when her father took more time to teach and talk to Kara than her. Alex sulked and scowled and let Kara have the time and attention from her parents she craved . It's not like she ever had it anyways. And that was actually, the real reason she hated having Kara around.

* * *

School is another issue. Kara won't be enrolled until next year and Alex can already feel the coming burden. She will have to be the babysitter. Watch out for Kara, protect Kara, bla, bla bla. She's a freshman in high school, and is turning 15 in a few months.

She figures she won't be able to do anything for her birthday because her house has turned into Area 51.

Alex tells her friends that Kara's parents were close family friends of her father who died in a fire. She tells them they took Kara in because her father wouldn't let his nest friends daughter in a foster home. She tells it like this because Kara isn't her sister. She's not.

"That's not all," she tells her best friends , Kim and Scott. She doesn't have many friends, not really, but Kim and Scott are exceptions. Scott's an awkward boy who, while not unattractive, is just too nerdy and awkward to have a lot of friends. Kim is really into outdoorsy stuff, and obsessed with art. The girl always seems to have charcoal or paint on her hands. The two are so different but somehow it works. Though she's on the cross country team, Alex hasn't really got close to anyone other than Scott and Kim, who she met in her algebra class. They had developed a real friendship from studying together.

"She has a speech disability, and she doesn't have good social skills," Alex continues, "I don't understand how to get along with her because of it." Scott and Kim nod understandingly. "That's so sad Alex, I'm sorry for her." Scott says this again because he really doesn't know what to say.

Kim reaches out and lays her hand on Alex's arm. "I'm sorry this happened Alex, maybe you should try to talk with her. Even if you don't know how I think you should try, it sounds like she needs a friend and parents just don't cut it sometimes."

Alex blinks, guilt weighing in. "I know, it's just I don't know what to say."

This time Scott perks up and exclaims, "Don't mention it at all then, just ask her what she likes to do!" Alex frowns, after a few weeks of trying to ignore her, she thinks it would be weird. But Kara still hasn't stopped crying at night and Alex feels a little too conflicted about it all so she agrees.

"Ok guys I'll try it. Thanks. It's just kind of crazy." Her friends don't know her dad's gone all the time, they don't really know about her and her mother's distanced relationship, and they certainly won't ever know about aliens, but Alex likes it this way. Their advice is normal and less complicated as a result. Alex could do with less complicated right now.

The first thing Alex hears when she gets home is the sound of drill whirring. "Dad?" she calls out, loudly over the sound of the power drill. She follows the noise to the backyard, when she sees Kara sitting in the grass watching her father fixing the gate to the courtyard. Her fingers are stuck in her ears. Their backyard is nice, it has an enclosed lawn and a porch with some chairs and a fountain. A week ago, it had a play set before Kara destroyed it by accident. Now, it seemed Kara had probably destroyed the gate too.

Alex knows Kara's struggling, but it doesn't make it any less annoying.

The drill noise stops, Kara unplugs her fingers from her ears and Alex's father says, "There we go, good as new." And the gate to courtyard is indeed fixed, back on its hinges and at a better height than before. Alex takes her eyes away from the gate and notices Kara looking at her who immediately drops her gaze to the ground.

"What'd I miss?" Alex says. Her father turns around and beams at her, and Alex can't resist smiling back.

"Kara here tried to close the gate and took it off its hinges when the neighbors car alarm went off." Her father is laughing. "You should've seen her face Alex it was priceless!" Alex isn't sure how to feel. Her father has never ending patience for this alien and her constant mistakes. She looks at Kara who instead of smiling, has her head down and looks like she might cry. Alex decides she's sick of it.

"That's actually hilarious," she says, offering a small laugh and a smile. Kara's eyes brighten and meet hers and the smile on the girls face is blinding. Alex feels her breath leave her. Happiness on Kara Zor El looks a lot better than degection. Alex falters awkwardly, breaking eye contact and the moment is broken. Her father reaches down and ruffles both of their hair and heads inside saying he's going to help their mother make dinner. Alex follows him saying she's got homework to do, and she does, but she's mostly in a hurry to get away from Kara, who's eyes she can feel follow her all the way back inside.

* * *

Another few weeks go by and Alex tries to be a little nicer to Kara. She's busy with school and Kara's busy practicing English and learning earth customs and her fathers left again on some secret mission. Kara seems happier and Alex hopes she's helped. Her dislike of the girl has been fading fast. She's still wary of the alien girl however. Alex doesn't ever think she'll be able to accept her as her sister. But now she's getting used to things and her parents are too. The better Kara gets at controlling her powers, the more normal things get, even with the new addition to the family. Alex has gotten more time with her father too, which helps a lot.

Superman comes to visit with Louis Lane and Kara happily chats to him about what she's learned and that she can hug Eliza without worrying about crushing her anymore. Alex doesn't really like superman. She thinks it has something to do with how perfect he comes across. He takes Kara off to the fields outside the yard to show her some "tricks" with controlling her powers. The closest neighbor is a couple miles away so they don't have to worry about being seen. Louis Lane talks to her mother and father and Alex finds that she really doesn't want to talk about the latest article she's written or whatever else they're going to talk about, so she excuses herself and heads upstairs to work on her homework for the day. She comes back down later to say goodbye to Clark or "Kal El" as Kara calls him and hugs Louis goodbye. As she heads back upstairs she hears Her father tell Clarke that Kara's glasses are almost ready for pick up. Alex squints, why the hell would Kara need glasses? Alex puts her headphones in her ears and glares at the assignments due in front of her. She doesn't like history. This was going to take a long time.

It's late, and Alex realizes she still hasn't managed to go talk to Kara. She's been putting it off for weeks now. Her parents have gone to bed and the house is eerily quiet. She's just finished up the last of her history homework and carefully staples the papers together for tomorrow. Alex doesn't hear Kara crying, or having any nightmares, and wonders if she's awake. She's not sure when she'll have any courage again so she decides the best time to talk to Kara is now. She opens the door to her room and walks straight into a boulder, or what feels like one she realizes, stumbling backwards and landing flat on her ass.

"Alex I'm so sorry!" Kara whisper yells. She reaches out her hand, and as a second thought, snatches it back to fidget with her hair. Alex pulls herself up, ignoring Kara's awkward change of mind.

"It's ok, I'm fine. What are you doing?" Alex takes in Kara's appearance, the girl looks frazzled in her dorky and conservative looking nightgown which amuses her. _I just got knocked down and you're the one freaked out_ , she muses in her head.

Kara begins to fidget, "I was coming to talk to you," she says, her voice getting higher.

Alex furrows her brow. "I was coming to talk to you too," she murmurs. Kara looks back up at her, a small smile begging to grace her lips. The light from Alex's room cause the shadows and highlights to dance across Kara's face. Alex supposes the only alien thing about the girl right now are her eyes; they're the darkest blue she's ever seen. "Ok," Alex says, stepping aside. Kara seems to glide past her into the room. They sit on the floor, across from each other. "You go first," Alex says, nerves getting the best of her. Kara takes a deep breath, and she does.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **I've finally decided to continue this! Sorry for such a delay. This story lacks a beta so I apologetic for dumb grammatical errors. This is also** **my first story so please let me know how I can improve. Also take note that I've moved canon around to fit a more realistic time line. The chapters will sometimes** **jump around in terms of when it takes place during the show. This story takes place in season one. Thanks for the support so far.**


End file.
